DanIsNotOnFire plays with fire
by Mirian712
Summary: The romance between a famous YouTuber and an old friend.
1. Get Moving

Chaapter #1 Get moving

Dan and Phill were playing video games just like another typical day, when Dan realizes "Hey man, aren´t you bored of doing nothing all day long?" said Dan "Well we do our youtube videos" "Yes, but don´t you liked to do something else, like an actual work?" I have thought of it but, then I realize, I don´t like to be buss around" "you´re right, but at least can we go out tonight? I´ll like to do something fun!" "Sure, why don´t we go to a club or something?" "ammm.. sure but remember I don´t like talking to people" Well, I have that very cleared, You cancer humanity on social world" ay Phill with an accusing tone "AH! Ok! Let´s go"

-"so Dan ,if I find a hot chick would you help me being a good wing man, instead of ignoring me like always!"

-"ME! Ahh I´m always a good wing man(NO I´M NOT) that is the biggest insult ever! and I thought we were best friends!"

-"We are, Now stop being so dramatic, but these time please talk and stop being a dick head"

-"sure, ok I´ll try my best."

At the bar…

**sorry if the chapter is too short, promes it´ll get more exiting :)**


	2. Let me know you

Chapter #2 Let me know you

Phill and Dan were at the drinking sport, even thought their weren´t drinking. Dan as always, is playing with his phone or acting like he is having a phone call, trying to avoid talking to people, while Phill was trying to hit on a girl. Dan got bored and text Phill he wanted to leaved, because he didn´t knew anyone in there, Phill told him to wait paisantly, or to talk to someone, so Dan decide to walk around to looking for something to do, he actually got more bored than what he was.

In his boringness he accidently pushed a girl to the floor. "Oh! I´m sorry" "No.. its ok, don´t worry" Suddenly he notice that he have seen that girl before but just couldn't remember were. The girl walked out like nothing had happened. Dan studded there paralyze thinking were he have seen here. Then he just got bored of thinking of foolishness, so he went back to Phill. Phill agreed to leave the club, the girl he was flirting to didn´t fall for him, so he felt disappointed. In their way home, Phill asked Dan what happened when he leave him alone. Dan told him what happened and Phill told him not to over think of her and the accident. Finally when they got home, they both were tired and went to sleep.

**Sorry this 2 chapter are to short but, in the next chapters I ´ll get more interesting :)**


	3. Give it a shot

**Hello! Promise this chapter will be much better, won't let you down ;)**

Chapter #3 Give it a shoot

Next morning Dan and Phill made their daily routine, but because it was Sunday, they had to make their radio show at BBC from 7:00 PM TO 9:00PM UK hr. After they finished the show, Dan still wondering about the girl, obviously like he had nothing else to do, he can waist all his time doing anything he wanted to. After a good time craning about the girl he finally discovered who she was."Phill! I finally found who the girl in the club was!" "Ahh.. you still stuck on that! But whatever who is she?!" "I meet her from law school, we were classmates" "Great, so why don´t you go and talk to her, I bet she wants to meet you again" ahh.. (as always) I don´t know, I´m to lazy to go and talk to her, what of she doesn´t wants to talk?" "C´mon give it a shoot" "OK.."

So Dan went through his old phone list and finally found her name. As he was trying to get the courage and quit to his laziness, he reached to the phone and talk to her. "Hello!? Who is this?" "I´m Dan Howell, from law school.. ah the guy that accidently pushed

you the other day at the bar" "OH! You, well hello, how you been?". And they keep talking, till they decide to meet at a coffee shop.

Later that noon, when Dan finally arrived to the meeting point he had to wait a couple of minutes to meet the mysterious girl in person. He was wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans with a gray jacket. "Hey! How you doing?" said Dan "Well, hello Dan, fine what about you?" As they were sitting on the table "Really good, Celeste" (Finally the name of the mysterious girl comes out) As they keep on talking on how has life had treated them, and what they are up to, Dan realizes she is prettier than last time. Probably because last time it was darker, in a stinky club, at 2:00 pm. But Dan was totally stoned of her beauty, She was white skin as the snow, her long black hair fall until her voluptuous hips, and her black eyes that stared at you taking your breath away. Were followed for her tiny little nose. Making Dan go blushing.


	4. Falling for her

Chapter #4 Falling Over her

Obviously Dan was poses by the feeling of love, suddenly his cheeks turned red as he was blushing. Ashamedly he ask permission to go to the bathroom, were he can clearly about his feeling about Celeste. As he entered to the bathroom he was repeating himself "Don´t fall for her, you berly know her" but it didn´t work. Just at that instant his dear fellow Phill called him to know what´s going on. Dan quickly tlod his feeling for Celeste, to Phill. They are an open diary to each other. Phill told him that it wasn´t really bad, that he really needs someone to be happy with. Dan hung up and realizes that he had left Celeste all alone Celeste.

"Oh my fucking God, what I have done" quickly rushing to the table. "I´m so sorry" screaming like a thousand times. "no, it´s ok" said Celeste, "this sorry sequences have been very often, lately" said Dan, as he stared blushing again. Celeste giggled a little bit and then stand seriously. "Dan I need to tell you something very important" Dan felt like his was about to have a heart attack. "I´m moving to NY next week" Dan face turned pale like if he just have seen a ghost. His feelings were like an up side down slide. He didn´t know what to say, he was paralyzed "Ok.. But what about us?" "look I really like you but.. I don´t think this relationship is going to work being separated for thousands of Km". Dan completely understood the situation and breath deeply to have the courage to say "I agree", with the saddest face you could ever imagine, they were both disappointed, but they have to understand the situation.

At the end they said goodbye with a kiss on the chick and a long hug, they both have exchange number so they could be in contact. Dan went to the parking lot, in search of his car. On his way home he was thinking of what he was going to tell to Phill.

**I just want to say thank you because I have had a lot of support in so short time thanks! ;)**


	5. Biting on love

Chapter #5 Biting on love

Dan finally arrived to his apartment; Phill as a good friend asked him ho did the date went. Dan with a deception on his face explained him what happened, Phill tried his best to cheer him up, but he just couldn't. "I´m going to bed, I´m really tired" said Dan "Ok, try not to think of her" said Phill joking. Dan slept like a child, next morning when he woke up; he felt very rest and ready to start a new video, trying to avoid thinking of her.

In the video he announced he was going to make a tour around the U.S for 3 months with Phill, Jack, and Finn. Dan could do anything to please his fans, but he never pleased himself, he always says that the fans were the world for him and with out them he would be nowhere in the map. Part of the tour was for having a little vacation and to get to know better his fans (obviously).

Dan all ready for his new adventure, with everything packed up he leave to America. They were all having success and were having a good time; Dan was more than pleased with what they have seen until now. They arrived to NY were his love Celeste was, Dan had been waiting paisantly for NY just to have the chance to meet her again. Celeste all ready knew that Dan was going to be in town, so she had been preparing herself for anything, they both have been in contact, so it would be easier for them to communicate. When they arrived to the hotel Phill asked Dan if he was going to see Celeste, obviously he told him yes and that he was ready to declare his feeling to her and that this time he was not going to lose her. Phill totally encourage him to do it, but he kept him in mind if she said no. Dan knew his possibilities and his chances but he was ready for anything. So with that confidence Dan decide to meet Celeste once more at her apartment.


	6. Temptation

Chapter #6 Temptation

When Dan arrived to Celeste apartment, she was arms open to welcome his love Dan, it was like if she had waited for him a thousand years and she was ready to meet her love again. They were both happy and exited to see each other, with a kiss on the cheek; Dan slowly let Celeste go away from his arms, smelling the delicate and refreshing perfume of her hair. They couldn't be more happy, but they knew they did not have all the time of the world, so they decide to enter and sit for a while and discus their feelings to each other.

"I don´t know you very well Celeste, but I just know that you are the person that I want to be with" as he was blushing " I like you too Dan but time and distance complicate it" " that is nothing, that doesn´t matter" said Dan, he couldn't resist it anymore quickly he got closer to Celeste mouth and slowly grabbing her by the jowl and kissing her, they were more than ready, they have waited for this for a long time.

Dan decide to move gently and slow so she didn´t get hurt, she placed her hands slowly on his shirt taking it off while she was admiring the view. Dan placed one hand on her hair letting it slip through his fingers; the other hand was climbing under her blouse taking it off the bra. Dan unbutton his pants and reclaimed her on the coach, she took her shorts off, knowing that this was the happiest day of her life. They made love for hours and when they finished they were more than satisfied.


	7. Good news

Chapter #7 Good news

Dan was more than happy he was finally with the love of his life. Celeste was laid by his side, while Dan was appreciating her silhouette, it was like a muse with black hair covering her chest and her red lips that make her look prettier than ever. Celeste turned to Dan with a smiley in her face because of the moment, she started cuddling into Dan´s arms and tell him that even thought they were happier than ever, they really needed to talk seriously about their relationship. Dan agree and suggested her that she could go back to the UK and live with him and Phill. Celeste agree and told him that she could go, but that she didn´t wanted to interrupt his career, so she´ll moved with him after he finished his tour. Dan didn´t want to rush more the things so he was okay with whatever her decisions were.

After they got dress up Dan stock around for a while until things were a little more calmed down. Phill worried as a good friend he decides to call Dan and ask for an up date of the situation. Dan just told him that they were okay and that he´ll tell him the rest when he got home. Dan leave Celeste apartment and took a cab to the hotel were Phill and the guys stayed, when he arrived to the hotel, thousands of fans were outside yelling his name waiting for him Dan was more than excited and surprise of all the amount of people were yelling and crying for him. He wave at the crowd and twerk a little bit just for fun, than he gave a good bye kiss and entered to the hotel. He rushed to the elevator and enter running to the room where Phill, jack and Finn were. They jump on him and started kicking each other and laughing while the other ones were filming everything for one of their videos.

Finn stand up and yelled "Hey my lady-killer how did it go, by the smile in your face you can tell that someone got laid…" Dan blushed and punched him in the face with a pillow. Dan didn´t got into details, but he explained the situation, the guys laugh a little bit and "congrat him for his achievement". Dan took Phill out of the room so they could talk in a more private place. Dan ask Phill how does he felt about Celeste moving in with them, Phill wonder a little bit, but at the end he thought it was fine, he though it was time for Dan to find someone to be happy with so he agee. Dan couldn't be happier and he did not waited any more for telling Celeste the news.


End file.
